Shots
by Shadowed-Roses
Summary: Nero keeps disappearing on Friday nights and Dante is going to find out why. DantexNero rated for swearing and slight sexual content.


**~*Author's Note*~**

I got inspired to write this while listening to "Shots" by LMFAO. It is DantexNero so if you don't like that kind of thing, then just turn around now, and find another story to read. This does take place in the canon universe. As always I do not own Devil May Cry, the song "Shots", or the band LMFAO. If I did I would be so stinking rich I would pay people to write my stories for me. (not really but you get the idea.)

**~*Shots*~**

I wasn't that Dante was afraid that the kid was cheating on him, and it wasn't that he really cared where the kid was going every Friday night. At least that's what he told himself, but every Friday night Nero would head out the door with a beat up patch covered backpack in tow and Dante wouldn't see him till the next morning. It was becoming harder and harder for the elder to hold his tongue and not question his mate where it was he was going. Dante prided himself on not being a needy whiney bitch of a man, and instead chose to act like he could care less where the kid went. That and he figured Nero deserved his privacy and they weren't a couple of women that needed to share everything with each other. However, his patients and curiosity was beginning to wear thin. So when he heard Nero coming down the stairs with that stupid tell-tale backpack in tow and proceed to walk out the door without so much as a passing gesture Dante had had enough. He was tired of being kept in the dark, and tonight he was going to find out where the kid was going and why.

Dante stared disbelievingly at the glowing red neon sign that decorated the front of for all appearances a rundown windowless warehouse. It wasn't the fact that the place looked like a dilapidated shit hole, or that fact that it was in a rather seedy part of town, or the fact that a hobo was currently relieving himself on the front door. No it wasn't any of that…it was that damn, glowing red neon sign, or more what its curving glass spelled.

Devil May Cry.

Dante didn't know whether to be pissed as hell or flattered. Either way the kid was in deep shit, that name was his god damnit, and how dare the kid set up his own shop without telling him! Growling under his breath he stormed forward and after shoving the still peeing hobo out of his way he grabbed the handle on the door and wrenched it open hard enough to leave it hanging off its hinges. Dante didn't quite know what he had been expecting to greet him but the beat of deafening club music and bass was defiantly not on the list. Club lights swirled and pulsed at blinding speeds and the mass amount of bodies that filled the rather spacious area was defiantly in violation of every fire code Capulet had.

"Hey old timer you here to have a good time?" a young blonde women yelled over the blaring music.

Realizing she was talking to him, Dante turned his attention fully on her. She looked to be in her early 20's and clearly drunk off her little blonde ass, and probably tripping on hell knows what.

"First off I ain't old, and second what is this place?" he asked her with a grumble cursing his naturally white hair. While most women found it attractive and exotic, it did occasionally cause people to mistake him for being A LOT older than he was.

"You're joking right? You've never heard of this place! It's only the greatest club in the city, everyone comes here now! The owner is probably the best DJ on the planet, and he's fucking gorgeous!" She answered with disbelief clear on her face.

"Who is the owner?" Dante asked trying to make his way through the crowd searching for Nero, his mate had a lot to answer for.

"Oh no one knows his name, but he's got this wicked demonic looking prosthetic arm that he wears and it even glows with the beats! He's got white hair too, there are rumors going around that he was in some kind of accident or something that turned it white and messed up this arm, but I think he just dye's it for show." She rambled as she struggled to keep up with Dante's pace.

Suddenly though she found herself running smack into Dante's back as what she said finally processed through his brain. Prosthetic demonic arm, white hair…Nero was the owner of this place, and the fucking DJ!? Ignoring the grumbling blonde behind him Dante began to scan the club for the DJ booth only to find it empty.

"When does the DJ come on?" Dante demanded turning back to the less than happy blonde.

"I don't know, probably another few minutes I guess. It's almost time for Russian Roulette, and speaking of which, I think you owe me a drink for letting me run into you." The blonde huffed with her hands on her hips.

"Sorry babe, I don't swing that way and I already have to money grubbing bitches on my ass 24-7, I don't need a third," Dante sneered before turning his back again on the sputtering woman, and resuming shoving his way to the center of the dance floor ignoring the curses and shouts along his way.

Turning his face up to the DJ booth that he was now directly in front of, Dante waited with seething anger as the curtain pulled aside, and out stepped a curvy brunette with a microphone headset on her head, and wearing a tiny silver mini dress. Letting out a huff and aggravation, Dante stood his ground as everyone on the floor began to press in on him as they fought to get their place on the already overly crowded dance floor. The brunette looked out for few seconds before raising her arms and made a silencing gesture that worked instantly to Dante's shock.

"Hello little bitches and welcome to Devil May Cry!" she bellowed into her headset. Instantly the crowd was in uproar once more cheering and gyrating. Again the brunette called for silence and once again she was granted it instantly.

"Tonight is the night of the new moon and you all know what that means!" she asked and the response from the crowd was instantaneous.

"Hell from Heaven!" the crowd screamed in unison before going silent once more.

"That's right you devil's rejects, and tonight we throw caution to the wind and say tonight is our night and we'll own it with our fucking cocks and with our fucking twats!" the brunette paused as the crowd flew into bought of frenzied cheering.

"And should the Devil himself show up here tonight what will we say to him?" she asked to the now frenzied crowd.

"HAVE A DRINK FUCKER!" the crowd screamed in unison.

Even Dante felt a smirk creep onto his face at the last part, it sounded like something he would say if he was fighting while drunk off his ass. Dante watched as the brunette made a signal with her hand before stepping back behind the current. As soon as she was completely gone from sight, every light in the club went out and they were plunged into completely darkness. Instead of freaking out though, the crowd seemed to churn and whisper with barely contained excitement. Suddenly a blue glow appeared in the DJ that Dante instantly recognized as the glow from Nero's devil bringer. Instantly the crowd was in an uproar, and one by one the neon rainbow lights began to click back on and a blue spotlight lit the DJ box completely.

There Nero stood in all his cocky punk glory wearing a tight black muscle shirt and a tight pair of dark blue jeans. On his head a pair of black super chunky headphones rested over his ears, and his devil bringer was out in plain sight for all to see. Dante felt some of his anger fade to be replaced with lust as he stared at his mate. That blonde had been right about one thing…Nero was gorgeous. Without a word Nero instantly began a fast and deafening beat that people were all too happy to start dancing and gyrating too. The bass hit with enough force that Dante could feel the cement floor beneath his boots shuddering as if a jackhammer was abusing it instead.

Dante watched fascinated as Nero moved with all the grace he possessed in battle spinning the records and bending the music to his will. He had to admit that the kid wasn't half bad…hell, he was probably the best that Dante had ever heard. Tearing his eyes away from the rather arousing sight, Dante began taking in the rest of the club. There was an enormous bar against the far back wall, and various beat to hell chairs and couches along the walls. Nothing special, but Dante figured it didn't need to be, no one else seemed to care either.

Turning his attention toward the ceiling he did notice something that caught his eye. Hanging from the high ceiling were several containers that looked like they could hold at least 30 to 40 gallons apiece. Running from the containers was an intricate system of pipes and tubing that ended in rough looking shower heads that rested roughly 15 feet from the dance floor. Well this was something of interest…Dante was beginning to get the feeling that things were about to get more than a little crazy. No sooner had that thought crossed his mind, he watched as people began to move to crowd around said shower heads. Looking up again he realized his rotten luck had yet to leave as he found himself directly under one of the heads. Suddenly the music changed its tempo and words began to pour from the speakers.

"_When I walk in the club, all eyes on me. I'm with the party rock crew, all drinks are free. We like Ciroc, we love Patron, we came to party rock, everybody it's on! Let's go! Shots, shots, shots, shots, shots, shots, shots, shots, shots, shots, shots, shots, shots, shots, shots, shots!"_

As the song hit its chorus the shower heads opened up and Dante quickly found himself soaked. More than a little peeved at this new development Dante gave the liquid a hesitant sniff and found it to be…Tequila!? Jesus…no wonder people were crawling over each other to reach the shower heads, it was fucking raining tequila shots! Speaking of people crawling over each other, while everyone gathered around Dante had given him a decent amount of space due to his more than sour mood, one _very_ busty red head, who was either incredibly brave or incredibly shit faced Dante figured, strutted right up to him and without a second look leapt up onto his person straddling his waist and shoving her more than ample breasts right in his face as she tipped her head back to catch the bitter liquor directly. Well…this was…well…if Dante was interested he would be on fucking cloud nine right about now. Seeing as how that wasn't the case though, it just soured his mood further, something the red head was completely oblivious too.

If Dante's vision hadn't been…compromised, he would have noticed a blazing pair of blue hues locked onto the scene with the promise of death shimming beneath. Nero figured that the elder really must be getting senile if he really thought that Nero hadn't felt his aura the second he was at the front door. Especially since the cocky bastard never tried to hide it and instead broadcasted it to the whole damn world. Nero knew eventually his mate would get curious about his Friday night disappearances and would follow him. Then Nero expected there would be a royal sparring match followed by a heavy amount of apologizing that would amount to him not being able to walk right for at least a few days.

What he hadn't expected was the scene that was playing out before him. While he had become incredibly aroused watching Dante get drenched in tequila, it had deflated in record time when a slutty red head had come along and decided to use _**HIS**_ mate as her personal stripper pole. To make matters worse, Dante wasn't making the girl get off of him. Nero felt his demon stir in anger and jealousy, _mineourskillhermine, _it raged inside his head. Nero felt his eyes bleed red, and before he knew what he was doing he found himself leaping the ten feet from the DJ booth down to the dance floor. Instantly people cleared a path as he stormed forward. Whether it was the look that promised death on his face, or their simple worship of him that made them move, he didn't know and at that moment he didn't care.

He reached Dante in a matter of seconds and reaching up with his devil bringer he grabbed the red head by her long hair and gave it a not so gentle tug. Instantly she whipped her head around to stare at him her expression of anger quickly fading into one of slight fear.

"Leave." Nero commanded in a deep growl that was easy to hear even over the blasting music.

Not needing to be told twice the girl fled through the crowd as quickly as her stilettos could carry her. Turning his attention back to his mate, Nero found himself wanting to follow her at the look on Dante's face. The elder was more than pissed, and Nero knew he had better do something quick or risk a mass hysteria panic as people witnessed Dante trigger. Moving quickly, Nero stepped forward and in one fluid motion moved his own body to replace the area the red head had been occupying all while Dante stood as still as a statue. Trying his best to seem submissive without becoming the total bitch, he still had his pride after all; Nero bent his head and began to lick at the tequila running down his mate's neck and collarbone.

Dante realized that Nero was trying to apologize as best he could in this situation, but he was far from being in the forgiving mood just yet. Bringing his arms up, he grabbed hold of Nero's hips in a hard and bruising grip. He let loose a small smirk as he felt the younger flinch at the harsh treatment. Good. The kid needed to be punished a little. Bending his head down he placed his mouth right next to Nero's ear and after giving the shell a less than gentle bite he whispered so the kid would be sure to hear him.

"Don't you dare fucking think for one minute that this little act is getting you off the hook. You'll be lucky if you can walk straight after a week when I'm through with you." He growled out followed by a smirk as he felt Nero shiver in his hands.

Dante pulled away only to grab the back and Nero's head and taking a fistful of the kid's platinum hair he crashed their lips together in a brutal and crushing kiss. Dante's smirk only grew as he felt his mate moan into the kiss and buck his hips into his.

"By the way," Dante started as he pulled away admiring the slight stream of blood that dribbled from Nero's split lip, "nice club."

**~*END*~**

**~*Author's End Note*~**

Well there it is. I got stopped somewhere like half way through this (which I absolutely hate with a passion of a thousand burning suns) so if the last part seems a little disjointed, that's why and I apologize. Every time I tried to re-write it though it just seemed worse than before so I gave up and left it the way it was. Despite all of that, I'm pretty happy with the way this came out. It's fun anyway, and I had fun writing it. So please review if you liked it, or even if you didn't. Till next time!


End file.
